The Inner Forces
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Memiliki keanehan pada dirimu yang tak orang lain punya. Semua terasa aneh dan tak wajar saat kau menemukan orang lain yang sama sepertimu, dan juga pemuda bersurai madu yang terpenting. Hunhan Kaisoo Chanbaek. YAOI.


**The Inner Forces**

 **Cast :**

 **All Member Exo and others**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Action, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita yang abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu yang tadinya terbuka kini tertutup saat angin berkekuatan kencang berhembus kearahnya. Pemuda yang baru saja keluar itu menyampirkan ransel hitamnya pada punggung tegap miliknya. Saat kakinya memilih untuk keluar dan saat itulah dia harus berpura-pura tuli. Menutup indra pendengerannya atas gunjingan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu tapi orang-orang slalu membicarakan omong kosong berkali-kali tanpa tau kebenarannya. Seolah-olah mereka adalah Tuhan yang mengetahui segalanya. Persetan dengan Tuhan, dirinya tak memercayainya lagi sejak orang tuanya mati dengan tak wajar. Dan hal-hal aneh pada dirinya mulai terjadi dan sulit terkontrol.

"Aku tak menyangka setelah membunuh orangtuanya dia masih bisa hidup dengan tenang" kata wanita berbaju coklat dan tumpukan sayur ditangannya kepada tetangganya yang sama-sama membawa sayur.

"Hmm kupikir dia akan menyesali perbuatannya atau setidaknya polisi bisa menangkapnya" balas wanita yang lain.

"Jika dia adalah saudaraku aku pasti akan membuangnya. Dia benar-benar pembawa sial"

"Ya. Bahkan saat berjalan di depan-aaaaaa apa ini" wanita yang tadinya asik bergosip itu kini berteriak kaget saat angin yang kencang mengarah kearah mereka membuat sayuran-sayurannya terbang, juga debu-debu disekitar membuat mereka tampak kotor. "Sial. Gara-gara membicarakan anak itu kita jadi sial"

Sudah menjadi sarapan paginya mendapatkan segala gunjingan dari tetangga samping rumahnya. Pembawa sial? Apa dirinya benar-benar pembawa sial?. Ya benar, dirinya yang menyebabkan orangtuanya sendiri meninggal dengan tidak sengaja. Dirinyalah yang membuat orangtuanya masuk pada pusaran angin yang besar sebelum terpental jauh dan meninggal. Bukan, dirinya tak sepenuhnya sadar saat itu. Seperti ada monster yang bersarang pada jiwanya.

Gara-gara monster itulah dia menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan tak punya teman. Disekolah pun dia hanya terus membisu dan akan berbicara jika ditanya itupun jika dirinya ingin. Telinganya sudah kebal dikatai sombong atau anti-sosial. Manusia memang slalu seperti itu, menilai orang lain dengan apa yang mereka lihat tanpa tahu apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah bisakah kau membantuku membawa buku-buku ini ke kantor" yang dipanggil segera berdiri dan mengikuti guru sejarahnya itu dari belakang. Letak kantor guru dan kelasnya cukup jauh karna kelasnya yang berada paling ujung namun sangat strategis. Bagaimana tidak jika kelasnya bersebelahan langsung dengan kantin sekolah. Kau bisa kapan saja pergi makan dengan mudah. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini, Oh Sehun. Dirinya tak pernah sekalipun pergi ke kantin. Memang siapa yang mau berbagi meja dengan anak yang pendiam sepertinya?.

Segala kata ceria dan kebahagiaan telah terenggut bersama meninggalnya orangtuanya itu. Sosoknya yang sangat periang berubah menjadi pendiam seolah-olah awan hitam pekat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Untung ada sang nenek yang mau menemaninya. Tak memperdulikan gunjingan orang lain tentang pembawa sial, neneknya slalu mendekapnya kapanpun dia merasa lelah.

Ada kalanya dirinya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi tawa meremehkan orang-orang membuatnya ingin bertahan hidup dan menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa dia mampu.

Taman sekolah yang sepi slalu menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Angin yang tertiup pelan seolah sudah menjadi temannya. Daun-daun yang mulai gugur membuatnya tertegun, musim gugur.. sudah waktunya ternyata tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari orang-orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran malam, sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk siswa akhir sepertinya menjalani jam tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Dirinya sengaja masih duduk dikursi belakang miliknya menunggu siswa-siswi lain untuk keluar dan jika sudah sepi dirinya akan melangkahkan tungkainya itu meninggalkan sekolah.

Jalanan yang sepi dan gelap membuatnya tak takut sekalipun. Dirinya sudah terbiasa berkawan dengan gelap. Tapi Seoul tak pernah tidur, selarut apapun kau pulang kau masih akan slalu mendapati keramaian.

Grep

Rangkulan dipundaknya membuatnya kaget. Ditolehkannya kepalanya itu dan menemukan salah seorang teman sekelasnya -jika mereka bisa disebut teman- tersenyum begitu lebar dan malah terkesan idiot. Dirinya yang tak menyukai skinship apalagi dengan orang yang tak begitu dikenalnya menjadi risih dan melepas rangkulan pemuda itu lalu memasuki gang menuju rumahnya yang sudah sepi.

Tapi pemuda itu tetap mengikutinya dari belakang membuatnya kesal. "Pergi sebelum aku melakukan hal buruk padamu" desis Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hal buruk itulah yang aku tunggu sedari tadi" oh pemuda dibelakangnya itu tampak menantang.

Brak

"Ugh"

Sehun menyeringai saat mendengar benda jatuh dengan keras dibelakang sana. Sepertinya sasarannya tepat dan dia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya dengan tenang. Tapi sepertinya dirinya salah saat kobaran api yang besar melewati sisi kanannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang menemukan pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikutinya tengah tersenyum lebar dan memainkan bola-bola api dikedua tangannya. Apa dirinya sedang berada diarena sirkus dan dirinya menjadi satu-satunya penonton? Ini benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wind? Kau kan itu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham saat lelaki itu mengucapkan kata 'wind'. Jelas-jelas namanya adalah Oh Sehun dan tak pernah berubah sampai saat ini. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini dirinya dan Chanyeol -pemuda yang baru saja melakukan atraksi kobaran api besar- sedang berjalan entah kemana yang pasti kata Chanyeol ketempat orang-orang seperti dirinya berkumpul. Memang dirinya orang seperti apa?

"Angin. Kekuatanmu anginkan. Kau bisa menghasilkan angin dari kedua telapak tanganmu. Bahkan kau bisa membuat pusaran angin yang besar tanpa terkontrol saat usiamu 7tahun" jelas Chanyeol.

Mata Sehun yang awalnya sipit kini melebar. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karna aku juga sama sepertimu. Bedanya, aku bisa menghasilkan api dari kedua tanganku. Api yang besar dan...menakutkan" Chanyeol berucap lirih diakhir kata "Dulu aku slalu ketakutan dengan api yang ada ditanganku. Saat aku kecil tanganku slalu terasa panas seperti terbakar tapi saat kulihat tidak terjadi apa-apa disana. Semua barang yang kusentuh akan terbakas hangus dan orang-orang yang kusentuh slalu merasa kepanasan. Bahkan orangtuaku pernah membawaku ke psikolog tapi karna emosiku yang kala itu sedang labil aku membuat tempat itu terbakar. Lalu setelah itu aku slalu memakai sarung tangan agar tak mencelakai siapapun, ku kira masalah sudah teratasi tapi aku sering membakar sarung tangan yang ku gunakan. Ku pikir hari-hariku akan berjalan dengan buruk. Aku sangat ketakutan.. sampai orang itu datang" Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dan menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Sekarang Sehun paham kenapa pemuda itu slalu memakai sarung tangan di musim panas sekalipun.

"Kau hanya melukai mereka. Tapi aku...aku sudah membunuh kedua orangtuaku. A-aku..

"Hey Sehun tenanglah. Aku tau saat itu kau sangat ketakutan dan tak terkontrol bahkan sampai saat ini. Maka dari itu aku akan membawamu kepada seseorang yang akan mengontrol angin yang berada ditanganmu.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya"

Bolehkah Sehun mempercayai pemuda disampingnya ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kini berdiri disuatu bangunan yang terbengkalai tetapi anehnya ada satu pintu dengan desain modern. Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya kearah pinggiran pintu hingga muncullah tulisan 'fire;clear' dan muncullah kobaran api besar diatas pintu besar itu. Tak disangka-sangka pintu itu akan terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan dengan kesan modern. Bisa dilihatnya peralatan-peralatan canggih disana yang entah apa namanya. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu menakjubkan.

"Kau baru dat- eh Chanyeol kenapa kau membawanya? Kau kan ta-.."

"Hey tenanglah Suho hyung"

Sehun melihat pemuda yang menghampiri mereka. Dia Suho, ketua osis disekolahnya yang tak disangka-sangka berada ditempat seperti ini. Apa dia juga memiliki kekuatan aneh sepertinya dan Chanyeol?

"Dia Sehun. Wind" jelas Chanyeol singkat.

"A-apa? Angin"

"Woah kau menemukan angin"

Kini Sehun tidak hanya menemukan Suho, tapi juga pemuda-pemuda lain yang menatap takjub kearahnya.

"Selamat datang Sehun-ah" lelaki bermata sipit seperti anak anjing itu menyapanya dengan kadar keceriaan tingkat tinggi membuatnya merasa diterima.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sehun-ah.. bisakah kau menunjukkan angin mu pada kami?" Kini lelaki yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Xiumin berbicara padanya setelah mereka berkumpul disuatu meja dengan 13 kursi jika dirinya tak salah hitung tapi hanya 7 kursi yang terisi. Pemuda gembul yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu mengaku bisa merubah benda menjadi es. Dan Sehun pikir Xiumin juga dapat membekukan musim panas seperti tokoh kartun yang pernah dilihatnya di tv.

Sehun mengangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya kedepan mengarah kepada Suho membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh dari kursinya membuatnya semuanya tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai dendam tersembunyi padaku hingga kau mengarahkan anginmu padamu" Suho berkata sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya. Suho, ketua osis disekolahnya tak disangka-sangka bisa mengelurkan air dari tangannya.

Mereka semua luar biasa. Air, cahaya, api, es, tanah, petir, dan terakhir angin.

Dirinya benar-benar merasa diterima disini. Didepan orang-orang yang sama-sama memiliki keanehan sepertinya. Apa dirinya bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka dan menjalankan misi yang dijelaskan Suho tadi?

 **TBC/END**

 **Review please~**

Masih jaman gk sih bikin ff ginian?


End file.
